Ne me mens pas
by DreamsWritters
Summary: Parfois on aimerait juste que quelqu'un nous dise "Tu vas bien ?" et que par habitude on répond "Oui, bien sûr" mais que la personne nous retienne et nous dise "ne me mens pas". ( Os Malec )


Hellow,

Me voilaaaaa de retour *musique*  
(Et en plus avec les vacances).  
Donc, ici, un petit OS Malec tout mignon baveux sans prétention (fluff garantit !) Comme on les aime *ehehe*  
En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Rating: K (oualala)

Disclaimer: Bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (quel dommage...) et sont à Cassie et aux jolies personnes de ShadowHunters !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note: N'oubliez pas. C'est une relation HxH (gay...) donc. Si ce n'est pas votre truc la croix en haut est à votre disposition bien entendu.

Je vous retrouve en bas les amiiiiis :*

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Alec sentait venir le mal de tête. Essuyant d'un revers de main une goute de sueur qui tentait de quitter son front pour rouler impunément sur son torse nu, le chasseur leva les bras.  
Respiration.  
Le bruit de la corde de nylon résonna aux oreilles d'Alec.  
Tchac.  
Le trait partit et manqua de peu le cercle central de la cible.

-Par l'Ange ! S'exclame t'il.  
Lassé après ces plusieurs heures d'entraînement intensif le jeune homme rangea son arc d'un geste rageur laissant glisser son carquois de son épaule sans prendre le temps de le caler contre le mur de l'armurerie.  
La salle d'exercices couvertes de tapis pour le corps à corps était située dans l'une des pièces de haut plafond de l'ancienne église. Les lourdes poutres en bois du plafond était le lieu parfait pour l'équilibre des chasseurs d'ombres surentraînés.  
Il récupéra son large t-shirt noir d'une main et l'enfila en s'avançant.

-Par Raziel c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama une voix bien connue d'Alec.  
Le jeune chasseur écarquilla ses yeux bleus en ouvrant en grand la porte qu'il venait de flanquer dans le nez de quelqu'un.  
En effet Jace se tenait à un pas de l'ouverture dans une position défensive une main devant ses yeux aux teintes dorés.

-Oh, Jace excuse moi ! S'exclama le brun en posant une main sur le bras musclé du chasseur. Alec frissonna quand son frère d'arme lui lança un grand sourire brillant.

-Tu as faillit abîmer ma plastique parfaite ! S'amusa la blond tandis qu'il se détendait passant d'une posture de combat à une nonchalante. Et tout ça en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Enclave".

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te toucher !  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Jace. Tu es rapide tout le monde le sais.

-Mais j'aime bien quand tu me le rappelle, Alec.  
Et de nouveau ce sourire qui réussissait quand même à réchauffer le coeur du brun.

-Tu vas bien ?

La question.  
Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, Alexander.  
C'est pour cette raison qu'Alec baissa ses yeux bleus, ses longs cils noirs caressant sa peau claire.

-Bien sûr !  
-Super, dis, est ce que tu pourrais prévenir Clary si tu la vois ? On doit s'entraîner !

Le sourire en coin et l'air un peu rêveur qu'arborait Jace prouvait qu'il avait bien d'autre choses à faire avec l'humaine -qui ne l'était pas tant...  
Quittant son frère après un dernier regard déçut, Alec traversa le long couloir de l'institut. Le corridor en pierres blanches entourés de colonnes gravées de scènes bibliques. Le jeune homme pouvait les détailler chacune, dans les moindres détails, et les yeux fermés. Enfin sans se vanter, hein !  
Apres tout la bible... Les Nephilim en venait bien ! Moitié Ange, moitié humain, ils étaient les guerriers de Dieu. Qu'on y croit ou non.  
0o0  
Après une douche bien méritée et de nouveau vêtu de noir -Tout de même ! De plus le noir allait bien avec ses cheveux !- Alec se dit qu'il était temps d'aller chercher sa soeur.  
Les cheveux encore un peu mouillés, une mèche rebelle collant sur son front il quitta sa chambre.

-Izzy ?  
-Alec !

Sa soeur se leva d'un bon manquant de froisser sa robe -noire s'il vous plaît.- ses cheveux volants derrière elle.

-Tu vas bien ?  
De nouveau.

-Oui. Lança succinctement l'aîné.  
-Génial ! Tu sais que papa rentre aujourd'hui ? Il m'a envoyé une lettre de feu !  
Le grand sourire de sa petite soeur manqua -insistons sur le "manqua"- de le faire sourire à son tour.

-C'est bien.  
-Il ne devrait pas tarder !  
-Isabelle, tu aurais vu...

Avant que le chasseur d'ombre ne puisse terminé sa phrase une tornade rousse débarqua dans la pièce toute essoufflée.  
Si courir à travers l'institut la fatiguait autant, elle ne tiendrait jamais dans un vrai combat. Alec soupira intérieurement et leva les yeux vers le beau plafond peint. Tient il n'avait jamais remarqué la petite tache bleue dans le coin droit. Pourtant il levait souvent les yeux au plafond c'est derniers temps...

-Isabelle il fallait que je...  
Commença Clary -Parce que c'était elle vous ne vous en doutiez pas !- qui s'interrompit en découvrant Alec.

-Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Ça va ?  
D'un hochement de tête le brun signifia que oui, il allait bien ! Tout le monde se décidait à lui poser la question aujourd'hui ?

-Jace t'attend à la salle d'entraînement.  
-Oh mon dieu j'avais oublier ! S'exclama la rousse en portant une main claire à son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs.

Exaspéré et un peu plus abattu le jeune Nephilim quitta la pièce sans repondre à sa soeur qui lui demandait ou il allait.  
0o0  
-Alexander ?

Une voix douce, un brin amusée, résonna aux oreilles du chasseur d'ombre tandis que son coeur fit une embardée. Le souffle soudain un peu plus court, les lèvres entrouvertes il se retourna vers l'homme. Malgré son apparence humaine d'un jeune homme de 19 ans, Alec entraperçu ses yeux de chat dorés. Magnus -oui hein c'était pas Maryse !- ne passait jamais inaperçu et aujourd'hui ne dérogeais pas à la règle. Alec en vint presque à regretter de n'avoir mît qu'un banal t-shirt noir qui lui allait un peu trop grand, devant la tenue de son vis-à-vis.  
En effet le sorcier avait ce jour là ses cheveux coiffés de mèches bleues, admirablement maquillé, ses cils avaient un mascara pailleté argenté et le tout rehaussé de noir.  
Son t-shirt aurait pu être simple, blanc et moulant si on en oubliait les divers strass blancs et argentés qui l'ornait. Ses ongles étaient peint seulement d'un noir profond (noir chasseur d'ombre aurait il rajouté malicieusement) et plusieurs bijoux se disputaient la place sur ses poignets, ses doigts ou encore ses oreilles. Un pantalon moulant bleu tombait sur ses hanches une paire de bretelles suivant ses mouvements contre ses jambes. Une paire de chaussures argentée -effet miroir, on est jamais sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de donner une retouche à sa coiffure !- complétait à merveille la tenue.  
Si sur un autre la tenue aurait paru... Too much, sur Magnus elle était... Magique.  
Enfin ce n'était que l'avis complètement objectif d'Alec.  
D'un mouvement élégant du poignet le sorcier amena le plus jeune à s'approcher de lui.

-Magnus... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment es tu entré ?!  
-Comment vas tu ?

Magnus n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui répondre, ses yeux pétillaient d'un air malicieux au visage. Alec ne comprendrait jamais comment le sorcier parvenait à passer toutes les barrières de l'institut aussi simplement. Bon et il fallait avouer qu'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.  
Son coeur rata un battement quand la question du sorcier parvint à ses oreilles.  
Se détournant, mimant d'être occupé à chercher quelque chose du regard dos au sorcier Alec répondit. Sur un ton faussement détaché.

-Oui tout va bien. Et toi ?

Le chasseur d'ombre sursauta quand des doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet. Magnus l'attira vers lui, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Alexander... (Il soupira) Ne me ment pas.

Alec releva des yeux bleus pleins d'espoir -et peut être d'amour- vers le sorcier.  
Il fallait dire que depuis quelques jours le Nephilim n'arrivait absolument pas à dormir. Le fait de ne pas avoir vu Magnus depuis plus d'une semaine y était peut être pour quelque chose... Mais pas seulement ce qu'il s'était passé dans les combats récents ainsi que sa récente dispute avec sa mère n'y étaient pas étrangers.  
Alors détaillant le visage aux traits asiatiques de son -pas du tout possessif !- sorcier il s'autorisa un petit sourire un brin triste mais surtout heureux. Heureux que quelqu'un puisse enfin comprendre qu'il mentait. N'y tenant plus, se surélevant sur la pointe des pieds il l'embrassa. Magnus glissa un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune et intensifia le baiser les yeux fermés. Il ne tarda pas à quémander l'accès à la bouche d'Alec exerçant une douce pression avec sa langue sur ses dents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Je tiens à dédicacer ce petit OS à Mimi-Joelanski (allez lire ses ff ) qui ma gentiment demander d'écrire.  
*coeur*  
Kiss !  
DreamsWritters

Ps: une review c'est avec ça que l'auteur se nourrit... Et puis vous aurez p't'être un câlin... De Magnus !

P-Ps: (oui je suis toujours là !)  
Si vous avez une envie particulière que j'écrive quelque chose sur un couple/Fandom je suis ouverte à toutes propositions ! 


End file.
